


DC Headcanons,oneshots,and drabbles

by totallynotaunicorn26



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Swearing, a bisexual, and dudes, and the bi of the sexuals, anyway, because i am, get over it, girls, i think, sue me, the real world doesn't coddle you, there will be the gay, women are beautiful, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotaunicorn26/pseuds/totallynotaunicorn26
Summary: This is where I'm going to post my dc non-series(is that a thing? idc it is now)





	1. Jinx,Klarion,and Zatanna with a Hex Girls!s/o

**Jinx**

  * Bold of you to assume she isn’t one too
  * No,but really,she’s a big fan
  * She’s at all of you’re concerts
  * The other Hex Girls love her
  * Would highkey make the rest of the H.I.V.E Five listen to you’re music



**Zatanna**

  * Supportive girlfriend™
  * You’re music may not be her taste but she’s gonna supportive of you guys either way
  * Definitely helps out with special effects
  * Just imagine how much more amazing shows are now
  * Would go to as many shows as she can,she _is_ still a hero after all



**Klarion**

  * His gf is a main vocal?
  * Of course she is
  * Another person that would highkey force their colleagues to go to you’re concerts
  * He just think you’re amazing,so you being in a band would just up the _wow_ factor for him
  * Would become your biggest fan
  * Would probably skip missions to go to your concerts




	2. Random Relationship Headcanons (Icicle Junior,Black Spider,Rocket,Cyborg,Tye Longshadow,and The Riddler)

**Icicle Junior/Cameron Mahkent**

  * Baby boi
  * Just hold him
  * Please
  * He’s very affectionate
  * Cute little dates
  * “I can hold the whole world in my hands” “No you can’t” *Cups face*” _Oh_ ”
  * Is Cam cupping your face? Are you cupping his face?
  * No one knows
  * He worries about your relationship alot
  * He’s a villain
  * Would you leave him?
  * Please just show him that you love him
  * He would move heaven and and earth for you
  * He falls fast and hard
  * Cameron would **never** cheat on you
  * He’ll stop flirting with Tuppence as soon as you guys start dating
  * Will flirt with you instead
  * He will literally die if you flirt back
  * Your relationship is basically just you guys simping for eachother and that is amazing



**Black Spider/Eric Needham**

  * Ok so
  * We all know that Eric is a sadistic little bitch
  * But we still love him
  * You probably have a very dark sense of humor as well
  * I don’t see you being able keep up with him without it
  * You can’t be squeamish when you’re dating him
  * Dates would probably just be movie nights at home
  * You definitely worry about him
  * He’s a _fucking_ **assassin,** he could die on the job or worse
  * get caught
  * He worries about you too,although he doesn’t show it
  * He’s made a lot of enemies
  * They could use you against him,or worse,kill you
  * Over all,he’s a good boyfriend
  * He isn’t always the best but he tries his best



**Rocket/Raquel Ervin**

  * Lowkey best girl
  * You’re relationship starts out really playful
  * Although the playfulness never really leave you’re relationship does mature
  * Stargazing dates with a picnic
  * ~~Sorry I don’t make the rules~~
  * Another person who gets worried for you’re safety.
  * She’s a League member,it’s natural for her to have enemies
  * You guys just care for eachother so much
  * You probably simp for her (then again who doesn’t)
  * ~~Just let me love her~~
  * Making breakfast together and spending time together on days where neither of you are too busy



**Cyborg/Victor Stone**

  * Even after he accepts himself he’s still insecure
  * Why would you date him when you can have a **real** guy?
  * Please sit him down and tell him that you couldn’t think of anyone better than him
  * Please
  * Likes sports,and would probably fall in love if you play with him
  * You guys would probably play video games together
  * You guys would probably go on movie dates and then for ice cream after
  * He’s a surprisingly sweet boyfriend



**Tye Longshadow**

  * His love language is more physical than vocal
  * Don’t get me wrong,you guys do say you love eachother but more times than not it’s more about what you do for eachother
  * You guys can just sit in comfortable silence
  * He doesn’t exactly have the best home life,so you would kind of be his safe space
  * Dates at the scate park
  * You don’t know how to scate? Great! Now he has more time to show of while he helps you
  * You guys have a very trusting relationship
  * You guys tell eachother everything and help eachother as much as you can
  * You just love eachother so much



**The Riddler/Edward Nygma**

  * Baby boi #2
  * He’s insecure in his villainy,and being bullied by the other villains doesn’t help
  * Let him rant
  * Please tell him that he’s an amazing,smart,wonderful villain
  * You are literally his angel
  * He is your simp,so please be his simp
  * For dates you guys would go to escape rooms
  * Que Eddie saying that this was “too easy” and that “a five year old could get through this” and then proceding to tel the guy who runs the place how he can improve the escape room
  * You guys just love eachother so much
  * Please please PLEASE just love him as much as he loves you




	3. Best Friend (Wally West x Fem!Cousin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy abt the ending,but I hope you like it anyway

The door slammed loudly as a young girl stomped through it,taking of and throwing her school and gym bags haphazardly. She was around 12-13 with (h/c) hair,(e/c) eyes,and was wearing a school uniform. Her name was (y/n) Allen,daughter of Iris West and Barry Allen a.k.a The Flash.

Wally West,(y/n)’s cousin, was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich when she came stomping to the fridge. Just as she was about to open the fridge Wally spoke up,

“Jeez,kid,who pissed in your cheerios?”

Turning around the girl looked at him before replying,

“(bff/n) has a crush on _Sean._ ”

She said his name with all the malice her body could hold.

“Sooooooooooo? She just has a crush,it’s not like it’s the end of the world” Wally said with an questioning look,not realising what he unleashed.

“Just a crush? _Just a crush!?_ It is not “just a crush”. Today it’s a crush,tomorrow they’re dating,and in twenty years they could get _married_!” The young girl practically seethed.

Wally,absolutely dumbfounded,replied,”They’re kids. That’s probably not gonna happen. And if it does,what’s the problem?”

“The _problem_ ,Wally,is that we’ve already planned out our lives. We’re gonna go to the same highschool then when we graduate we’re gonna go to the same university. After that we’re gonna move out and become roommates,get jobs,adopt a bunch of cats together,then retire to our little cottage in the woods where we’ll live out the rest of our lives with our wild brethren”, (y/n) said,a lot more calm by the end of her monologue.

Then,it clicked to Wally. His mouth turning up into a mischievous smile. “So _you_ want to be the one to marry her.”

The girl’s face changes almost immediately,from slightly annoyed to surprised.   
“Wha- _no._ I just want to grow old with her with a bunch of cats. It’s not like I like her. I just think she’s the most amazing,talented,beautiful friend and I don’t want to lose her to some guy who’s not gonna be good enough for…her-oh. _Oh.”_

Bringing her hand up to her mouth she sat down next to Wally,trying to process her revelation. “I-i’m in love with my best friend.”

Wally looped his arm around her shoulder with a soft look on his face,a look that’s very rare for the speedster. “Hey,it’s ok. I’m here to talk to”

(Y/n) was just sitting there,still shocked at the fact that she liked her best friend.

“Can you-uhm,can you keep this a secret,just for a bit?” She asked,looking up at Wally,her voice soft.

Wally,smiling down at the young girl,replied,”Of course not. But,you do know that uncle Barry and Aunt Iris aren’t gonna be mad,right?”  
(Y/n) nodded before saying(Yeah,I just need to work through this on my own for a bit.)

The two sat there in a comfortable silence for 10 more seconds,before (y/n) stood up,saying that she had homework to do.

Wally looked at her retreating from,happy and proud of his baby cousin


	4. Don't You Love Me? (Jason Todd x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:There is blood in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable,please don't read

Jason’s head was pounding. Everything was a blur to him.

He remembers going after The Joker,finding him outside a warehouse,and then…nothing. Looking up,he could see the crates.

Where was he? Why was this place so familiar? And what was that red liquid coming from behind one of the crates?

Standing up, he took a good look around when it all came back. His mother,Joker,the crowbar,the explosion,waking up in his grave. This was the warehouse where he died.

Alert,he walked towards the red substance. Crouching down,he smeared some of it on his fingers and brought it up to his face to examine.

Blood

Readying himself he stood up and walked around the crate. Nothing would have made him ready for what he saw.

Laying there, in a pool of their own blood,was Y/n. The only person he really trusted after his death. The only one who could get him to calm down after a panic attack. **_His_** Y/n.

 _ **No no no nonONONONO**_. This can’t be happening,it _**can’t.**_

Dropping to his knees he took their head and put it in his lap. He put his finger to their neck.

No pulse.

Just then he noticed the crowbar laying next to them. Suddenly a diembodied shrill laugh came out of nowhere.

  
_**Joker** _

**_  
_**Jason’s blood started to boil.

  
Just as he thought that,the smiling maniac showed himself. “Like what you see?”

  
“You,YOU DID THIS! I’m gonna kill you”, Jason yelled before going to take out his gun,only to find it wasn’t in his holster.

  
He looked back up to the devil incarnate,seeing him holding the gun in his left hand. 

  
“Oh no,I didn’t do anything. This is all you’re doing”  
Looking down Jason saw the bloody crowbar in his hand. Looking up he saw Y/n’s corpse start to move and stood up,all while Jason was watching on in horror.

  
“How could you do this to me Jay? I thought you loved me”,the newly reanimated Y/n rasped out.

  
“No,no I do love you. I-i-i” Jason stuttered out, stil staring at Y/n in complete horror.

  
Walking backwards he tripped over a piece of gravel,before curling up and listening to the wails of,what used to be,Y/n, and the taunting of Joker .  
  


He sat there for what felt like hours before the sound of them faded out,being replaced by a new voice.

  
“Jason? Jason,please wake up.”

  
Opening his eyes he shot up in his bed panting. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his body.

  
Turning his eyes he met the concerned eyes of Y/n. He stared at them for a little before latching himself to them releasing a dry sob. Wrapping their arms around, him they softly asked,“Do you wanna talk about it?”

  
Shaking his head, Jason squeezed them even tighter,if that was possible. “Ok then,that’s fine. Should we lay here and not do anything?” Jason shook his head ‘yes’ before they laid back down,his head on their chest while they combed a hand through his hair.

  
There was no sleeping that night,just them laying there in comforting silence till morning came.


	5. Being Jason Todd’s (adoptive) child/protégé

## How you met

  * He met you in a similar way to how Bruce met him
  * Not stealing the Batmobile’s tyres, no
  * You were stealing another car’s parts
  * There you were, a little kid, no older than 8
  * Stealing car parts
  * He ended up confronting you, asking where you’re parents were
  * When you said you didn’t have any he saw himself in you
  * After seeing how malnourished you were he took you back to his apartment
  * He fed you and gave you a place to sleep



## Home life and becoming his protégé

  * At first you were a little apprehensive,then again you _did_ live on the streets for most of you’re life
  * It would take you a few weeks to get used to him and his apartment
  * He completely understood, he _was_ in you’re shoes once
  * He didn’t go out as Red Hood that much the first 3 weeks,just trying to make sure you were safe and didn’t run away
  * You’d just call him Jason for the first few years
  * He’d probably sign you up for public school,he’s smart but he wants you to have a proper education
  * Jason will definitely teach you how to defend yourself even better
  * The first time he takes you out is on you’re 10th birthday,and it isn’t anything too dangerous
  * A mugger or bank robber or something



## Calling him ‘dad’ for the first time

  * You were 12
  * It was supposed to be a normal patrol
  * Not this
  * Turns out the bank robbery was just a ploy for the joker to lure the Red Hood and his side-kick out
  * And it worked
  * You were hanging from a rope over a vat of acidic chemicals while Jason was fighting the joker
  * And then it happened
  * _**“Dad I’m scared!”**_
  * After hearing that Jasonlet’s joker get away and goes to save you
  * He probably hugs you to him to before deciding to cut that nights patrol short



## What he’s like as a dad

  * Bare with him
  * Please
  * He hasn’t exactly had the best father figures
  * He’s trying his best
  * After the patrol you started calling him dad alot more
  * He’s protective but not overbearing 
  * Like he’d actually die for you 
  * but yes
  * you are allowed to go see that movie with you’re friend
  * just be back by 9
  * No matter you’re gender or sexuality,he’s gonna teach you pretty much the same things
  * Things like
  * You’re no is you’re no
  * Don’t fall for pear pressure
  * Never punch first,but don’t be a pushover(this purely applies to school,please punch first during patrols)
  * Be respectful,but don’t take bs
  * ect,ect
  * All in all he’s a good dad that tries his best



## What the batfam thinks of you

  * They’d all be really chill about it,surprisingly
  * Except Damian,he needs a little coercing
  * Bruce doesn’t really like the idea until he sees how good of a dad Jason is
  * Alfred is just happy that Jason has some good in his life




	6. Random Jason Todd Headcanons that I have

  * Jason doesn’t know what a real and working romantic relationship looks like



> Think about it,Jason didn’t exactly have the best home life before Bruce came along. His mom was a deadbeat and he never really knew his dad.
> 
> No matter which incarnation we look at,he dies in his teens,a pretty pivotal time in a kids life.The only real relationship he’d possibly seen by then is between Batman and Catwoman,which has always been on and off until recently.

  * Jason didn’t have many friends in school



> He was a street kid who was suddenly taken in by a rich guy. He doesn’t trust easily,and probably knows when people try and use him,something which Gothem Academy’s students would probably do.
> 
> He’d much rather sit in a corner reading than hang out with a bunch of fakes

  * A lot of people seem to think that Jaybird is a massive flirt and gets around alot. This,however,couldn’t be farther from the truth



> He’s really insecure about himself and his scars. It already takes him long to trust someone,I cannot see him just hooking up with randos

  * He is bisexual



> I have absolutely no bases for this other than I’m bisexual. Let me have this

  * He’s the most well spoken batsibling (Apart from maybe Damian)



> He is canonically a book nerd,he had to have picked up some things

  * He actually loves kids,and it’s not uncommon for uncle Red to make an appearance at the orphanage



> I once again have no basis for this, but it’s a nice thought


	7. Batboys wit a Gymnast!S/o

**Nightwing/Dick Grayson**

  * Yay,a stretching buddy!
  * He knows how important stretching is and will definitely help you
  * If you’re also a vigilante you can bet you’re ass you guys are gonna train together
  * You guys give eachother alot of tips
  * Falling asleep in weird positions is completely normal



**Red hood/Jason Todd**

  * ~~Just how far can you stretch?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~
  * Lowkey enjoys watching you practice
  * He tried to work out with you once and ended up dislocating his arm
  * After that he just goes back to watching you
  * If ur a vigilante he enjoys seeing how you incorporate your gymnastic skills into your fighting style



**Red Robin/Tim Drake**

_I’m sorry that his is so short_

  * He’d be really impressed
  * Another one who would help you practice as much as he can
  * Big bro probably taught him a few moves,so if ur a vigilante sometimes you guys train together too



**Robin/Damian Wayne(older,at least 16)**

  * He’d also be impressed,but he’s not gonna tell you that
  * “Tt,Grayson can do that so much better than you can” 
  * Keep telling yourself that little wing,keep telling yourself that
  * After a while he stops being such a tsundere,you guys definitely pit your skills against eachother
  * (Dick has definitely taught Dami alot I don’t make the rules)




End file.
